Be Free and Brave
by HalleyJoe
Summary: What happens when Tris and Tobias started to date while they were in abnegation ad how it affects how they are with each other in dauntless. I'm gonna go ahead and say that it's slightly AU and charecters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N -So I got this idea the other day while reading divergent fan fiction. What if Tris and Tobias started dating while they were still in Abnegation? So here is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction if you have any ideas for the story please let me know. Don't forget to review! Enjoy :)

Tris POV

My name is Beatrice Prior and I'm fourteen years old my faction is abnegation but I have the feeling I was destined to belong somewhere else. I'm like most abnegation girls the only difference is I tend to break the rules a lot. I have a boyfriend and though that's not wrong, what we do when it's just us is by abnegation standards is; couples aren't supposed to kiss until they are courting for marriage which in my opinion is crazy. People think that me and Tobias Eaton are just friends because we've grown up with each other but the truth is we are madly in love have been since I was seven and he was ten. Since then we've been inseparable, unfortunately that's about to change because in just two weeks is the choosing ceremony where Tobias will be choosing Dauntless. Technically you're supposed to wait and take the aptitude test to find out which faction you belong to but we've both known that the place we belong is dauntless. We each have different reasons for wanting to be dauntless; he wants' to escape his father's wrath and I want be free but mostly we want to be brave.

I'm in my room when Caleb knocks on my door telling me it's time to leave for school. We walk out the front door and waiting for me is Tobias standing next to him is Susan waiting for Caleb. We wait for Caleb and Susan to start walking ahead of us when they finally get far enough ahead Tobias takes my hand and we start heading to school. Tobias and I walk while Caleb and Susan take the bus, we walk because Tobias hates being in enclosed spaces with not much room.

"Hey" He finally speaks

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask

He stops walking leans down and kisses me which surprises me for a moment since we usually wait when we aren't in public but then I think to myself "screw it" and I deepen the kiss. I wrap my arm around his neck while my other hand is running through his hair. After a few minutes we have to come up for air but when we do he looks me in the eye and says the words I know he feels but has never told me before.

"I love you Tris"

I look at him and the world stills and my heart flutters with joy and the love I've felt for him since we started officially dating on my fourteenth birthday which of course isn't celebrated by anyone except us two.

"I love you too Tobias"

We kiss again and this time I feel all of his love in this kiss. When we finally come up for air I decide that the only thing I want to do is spend time with him all day.

"Tobias I have an Idea do you trust me?" I ask

"Tris, I trust you more than anything, what's your idea?" he looks at me with longing and a faint hit of desire.

"Let's jump a train and spend the day together riding the rails like we did for my birthday and yours. I know will miss school which might get us in deep trouble but I want to spend my day kissing you and talking. We only have two weeks before you leave and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Once I tell him this we're running towards the train together and jump in together. We've only done this on special occasions because of the risk of being caught by dauntless or worse faction-less but it's worth the risk to spend time with each other where we can be ourselves without fear. When we finally catch our breath from the jump Tobias sits against the wall with me straddling his lap. We look into each other's eyes whispering words of love but then we start to kiss.

At first the kiss is full of love but then starts to turn into passion and need. I suddenly find myself tilting my head to the side to give him access to my neck which he starts kissing with the same amount of passion as my lips. He kisses a certain spot and I find myself involuntarily moaning Tobias' name which only eggs him on further returning to my lips and pushing my sweater off simultaneously. Once my sweater is off I realize the familiar heat and feeling between my legs is starting to need relief which I usually wait till I'm home alone in my room or in the shower to relieve but I find my hips pushing against Tobias to relieve the pressure. When my hips press against Tobias he releases a moan that I've never heard him make before but we've also never made out like this and in this position before. He suddenly stops kissing me and pulls away which causes me to whimper

"Tris, I need a minuet" he says breathing heavily

"Why, I thought you were enjoying it?" I ask confused and slightly hurt

"Tris, what we were just doing was amazing, but it's getting me umm…" he pauses looking for the right words to say but that's when it clicks and I feel his hardness pressing on my center reliving some of my tension or maybe causing more I can't really decide.

I look at him and I ask in loving but satisfied tone with a grin on my face "Am I turning you on Tobias?"

He looks at me shocked while blushing that I just asked him so bluntly before he responds honestly. "Yes, Tris you are, but it's most definitely not the first time, however we also don't kiss like this usually so it's kind of hard" I giggle at his statement which causes him to break out in a smile but then he continues "to control myself like I usually do."

I stare into his eyes and find myself blushing "I can't believe I have that effect on you Tobias, but if it makes you feel better you make me feel the same." I pause for a minute before continuing "But I'm not ready to take that step yet I hope you understand." I find myself feeling satisfied but terrified that he'll break up with me because I'm not ready but then I remember that this is Tobias and he would never do that.

He looks at me and says with as much conviction as he did when he told me that he loved me "Tris I love you so much but I'm not ready yet either we are too young and yes that's the abnegation in me saying this but I'm not ready to be brave yet."

"I love you too Tobias, why don't we take a breather and just talk"

So that's what we do, we sit and talk with the occasional kiss for the rest of the day until it's time to go home. We hop off the train and walk home hopefully we'll get there before Tobias' dad that way he won't get in trouble. At the edge of the abnegation sector Tobias and I kiss for the last time that night because we know that there's no place safe to kiss except my bedroom. But that's not going to happen if Caleb's home which we both know he is so we savor the last kiss of the day. I decide to have him stay for dinner that way he has an excuse for him not going home right away which hopefully will prevent a beating at Marcus's hands. I cook dinner with Tobias' help luckily my parents aren't shocked at his presence at our dinner table since he eats here at least twice a week since we were kids. The only person at the table who knows about us is my mother and that's only because she's caught us kissing on multiple occasions but she doesn't disapprove of our relationship buts that because she doesn't have much of a choice because nothing will separate us except for the choosing ceremony in a few weeks.

I walk Tobias home and bid him good night and tell him I'll see him in the morning for our walk to school. He stops me from leaving by grabbing my hand. I turn and look at him he the squeezes my hand and says "I love you Beatrice."

I continue staring at him with a smile spread on my face, I squeeze his had and then say "I love you too Tobias"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N hey everyone here's chapter 2 of Be Free and Brave I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know. This chapter skips Ahead to the day of Tobias' aptitude test. I was going to include the choosing ceremony in this chapter but decided not to that way I could update the sooner for everyone. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorite, followed, and reviewed it means so much to me.

-Tris POV-

Today Tobias takes his aptitude test, and although we've already talked about what he plans to do doesn't make it easier. We're both scared of what his results are; even if the results say another faction other than dauntless it's what he's not going to change his mind. But we both don't want any doubt in the decision. The hard part is what's going to happen when he leaves. Every time we talk about it he says the same thing, that he'll wait for me to join dauntless and if I'm not there in 2 years we will move on from our relationship but I don't think it's going to work. By the time I would join dauntless he would be eighteen and that's not fair to make him wait to have a relationship with a girl whether it's emotional or physical; but the thought of another girl touching or loving Tobias makes my blood boil with anger.

After laying in bed for as long as possible I start to get ready for school knowing that when I open the front door Tobias will be outside makes me get ready faster than usual. After I've finished my breakfast I brush my teeth and I'm finally ready to go. When I go to tell Caleb I'm ready there's a note on his door,

_Beatrice,_

_I figured you and Tobias would want to hold hands a little bit sooner than when I get on the bus with Susan considering that today is his last day to walk with you. Beatrice don't be so shocked, of course I knew about you and Tobias and though I'm not trilled I know he cares about you._

_-Caleb _

When I'm doe reading the note of course I'm shocked that he knew I thought we were better at hiding it but apparently not. So I head down stairs and open the front door to Tobias sitting on my front steps. He turns and when he sees me he smiles at me which without fail just makes me want to melt just like anytime he kisses me. Before I can stop myself I find myself hugging him tightly its then that I notice the slight wince he makes when I hug him. Apparently Marcus decided to strike again literally except he was kind enough to not use the belt because if he had Tobias wouldn't be going to school; he must have kicked Tobias in the ribs hard.

-Tobias POV-

When Tris hugs me it hurts like hell but it is definitely worth the pain to just have her in my arms especially after the night I had and what today is

-Flashback-

_I was I my room reading when Marcus comes in and yelling at me about the test tomorrow to make sure that I choose abnegation. He drags me out of my room by my hair and throws me down on the ground._

"_Tobias this is for your own good" he tells me_

_I'm expecting the belt but instead he kicks me in the ribs over and over again until I say the words I know he wants to hear. The only problem is if you say it to early it makes him angrier and if you dot say them soon enough you'll be out cold because of the pain. After 5 kicks I tell him what he wants to hear_

"_Thank You Father" I say while trying not to show emotion cause if I do it'll just anger him even more._

_He looks at me and then looks at my body and then tells me to take a shower and clean the carpet where he kicked me because there's blood from my injury. _

_He then tells me "goodnight son and good luck on your test" like nothing ever happened_

_I do as he asks and clean the carpet and then go upstairs to shower. When I'm done in the shower I go to bed in a lot of pain. To help relieve some of the pain I start thinking about Tris and the kiss we shared in my room earlier today. Unfortunately when I think about the kiss and her lips on the sensitive spot on my neck I start getting hard. I decide to help myself along knowing that it'll feel great but also get my mind of the pain and the emotions that follow a beating. I won't lie this isn't the first time I've fantasized about Tris but this time it's not a fantasy and that makes it even better. When I'm done I clean up and then find myself able to sleep._

_When I wake up the next morning Marcus has already left for work which I'm thankful because I really don't want to look at him right now. I get ready to go but just as I'm about to leave I remember the gift I got for Tris for today's occasion because I want her to know how much I love her and that I'll wait for her. _

_-End Flashback-_

When she's done hugging me I know she knows but I also know that she won't ask what happened because she knows I won't tell her, one day I might be able to but not today I'm not brave enough.

-Tris POV-

I know Tobias is in pain but I also know well enough to not ask him because he's not ready to share what happens I only know what I do because Tobias has come to me to help bandage his back and ribs when he can't do it himself his father stopped taking him to the hospital when he was thirteen, he said that he was man enough to take the pain and help himself because other people helping him was a selfish act and that he was abnegation so he needed to learn to be selfless. When Tobias is hurt I always want to take a belt and beat Marcus with it myself but I don't voice it because it would just upset Tobias. Although I know he knows how I feel because whenever his father is around I can't look at him without hate in my eyes.

The first thing I say to him is "I love you Tobias Eaton" he just looks at me and smiles but a single tear slides down his check and I think to myself "well you already hugged him might as well kiss him" and that's exactly what I do I kiss his check where the tear stopped ad then I kiss him on the lips sending him as much love as possible with just this one kiss. It's a simple kiss but the emotion behind it isn't. Everything that he needed to know about how I feel about him is behind that one simple but complicating kiss.

When the kiss is over he looks at me and says "I love you Beatrice Prior" when those five words leave his lips my heart beats faster and my stomach flutters like the first he said it and every day since. I'm going to miss those words and him more than anything.

He takes my hand again and laces are fingers together and then we walk to school in comfortable silence just enjoying feeling of being with each other. Right before we separate I kiss him which he deepens and even though we're in public I don't care because tomorrow he's leaving and I might not get to kiss him again so I'm going to savor every kiss until then. We separate and I hug him one more time careful not to hurt him.

"I love you Tobias, be brave" is the last thing I say before the bell rings and we have to separate.

-Tobias POV-

I'm sitting in the cafeteria with the other sixteen year olds waiting for my name to be called so I can go take the test that tells me where I belong. Though I already know that I'm going to pick dauntless part of me wants to stay in abnegation because then I won't have to leave Tris, but then I know deep down that Tris doesn't belong in abnegation yes she's selfless but not with everyone only people that truly need it. As I'm thinking I hear a woman in all black say "Tobias Eaton"

I stand up and follow her into a small room she closes the door "My name is Tori and I'll be administering your test, sit down and drink this"

I sit and drink the next thing I know I'm back in the cafeteria there are no tables but there are two trays in front of me one with cheese the other a sharp knife. Behind me a man say's

"Choose."

"Why?" I ask

"Choose," he repeats

I look back at the trays in front of me I then ask "what will I do with them?"

"Choose!" he yells

When he yells I'm reminded of Marcus and my curiosity is replaced with anger. I suddenly grab for the knife. The next thing I know there's a large dog with sharp teeth growling ad crouching low looking like he's about to attack. I drop the knife to show the dog I'm not a threat and the next thing I know its licking my face and rolling on his back for me to rub its belly but then a little girl appears, not just any girl but Tris when she was around ten yells "Puppy!"

Next thing I know the dog is running towards the girl but because tossed the knife I have no way to protect her so I run towards the dog and tackling it to the ground. When I wake up I'm back in the testing room with Tori who's typing extremely fast and nervously on the computer.

"What are my results?" I ask

"They were inconclusive" she says calmly

"What do you mean they were inconclusive? The test can't be! How am I supposed to decide?"

"There were multiple results Tobias" she says

"Multiple results? How is that even possible?" I say confused

"Your results were Dauntless because you picked the knife. Second was Erudite, because you were smart enough to know that the dog saw the knife as a threat not you. The last result was Abnegation, because you saved the girl without killing the dog while sacrificing yourself." She says in a nervous voice

"What does that mean for me? How will I know what faction to choose?" I ask

"Tobias you are Divergent, you can't tell anyone not your friends nor family do you understand it's extremely dangerous. As far as your test results in the computer are concerned you received Dauntless as your one and only result. Now leave, and if you choose dauntless be careful."

"Thank You Tori" I say

I wait on the front steps for Tris to get out of school, luckily I don't have to wait very long when she sees me a giant smile is on her face all of sudden breaks out in a run when she gets to me we kiss and its exactly what I needed after the news I just got. We made plans to walk to the meadow before the abnegation sector starts no one goes there because it would be considered frivolous and selfish to stop and smell flowers. When we get to the meadow we sit and eat the sack Tris packed for us. A few minutes later I finally get up the nerve to give her the gift I got her.

"Tris"

"Yeah Tobias" she says with a concerned voice

"Tris I know the next two years are going to be hard on both of us, so I got you something to remind you of me and how much I love you as well as the promise I made to you that I would wait for you…"

I hand her the small bag I found to put it in. She takes it and opens the bag with a gasp. In her hand is the small black pearl on a silver chain to wear around her neck. She looks at me with a huge smile and a few tears on her cheeks.

"Tobias I love it thank you it's beautiful, will you put it on me" she says in her sing-song voice that is reserved for me on special occasions like this one.

"Of course, I love you Tris" I say while putting the necklace on her

"I love you too Tobias, Can I ask you a question?" she asks

"What's your question?"

"Why a black pearl?" she asks and I know she's asking out of curiosity not because she doesn't like it

"I picked black for a couple reasons, black pearls are very rare just like you are, black to represent dauntless but most importantly it is said that a black pearl represents hope for men with wounded hearts. Tris you are my hope"

Next thing I know I'm being attacked by her kisses which I'm enjoying immensely until she pulls away

"Tobias I got you something also" she says with a smile she then hands me a small box.

I take the box an open it inside is a black leather bracelet with her birth date engraved into the leather. I know exactly why her birthday is on the leather it's the day I decided to be brave enough to kiss her for real and asked her to be my girlfriend. We used to kiss each other on the cheek but it was always as best friends until that day. It was her birthday and in abnegation people don't celebrate birthdays except for me and Tris we always did something together on each other's birthdays that day I decided to take her to the meadow.

-Flashback-

"_Tobias where are you dragging me to? I thought we decided to ride the train for my birthday like we did for yours?" she asks _

"_Tris we'll go there next but there's something I need to do first ok? Now come on" _

"_Fine if we have to" she says slightly irritated with me which I know all too well after being best friends for most of our lives. _

_We finally get to the picnic I set up for her of her favorite food chicken sandwiches and banana bread for her birthday cake. When she sees the picnic she looks at me surprised and then gives me a tight hug. This past year we've developed the habit of holding hands and hugging it just happened one day, and since then we haven't stopped when she holds my hand it feels right like it's a missing puzzle piece that's found its place. After lunch I look at Tris and she's happy hopefully what I'm about to ask her doesn't upset her._

"_Tris, I have a question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I need to ask this question it's important."_

"_Ask the question Tobias and I promise to answer no matter what." She says with a steady voice_

"_Tris do you umm… have you ever… do you think… gosh why can't I say this"_

"_Breath Tobias, just breathe it's just me here, we can tell each other everything. Just be brave Tobias" she looks me in the eye the whole time calming me down but her silver blue eyes have the tendency to do that to me. _

"_Tris, have you ever thought about us being together in a different way?" I ask nervously_

"_What do you mean? Do you want to stop being best friends?" she asks all panicky _

"_No Tris you'll always be my best friend, I was just wondering if you could ever see yourself as my girlfriend and me your boyfriend" I ask nervously_

"_since I was seven I wanted to be your girlfriend, but I settled for friend because I realized that I'm not pretty at all and you could be with a girl who is" she says deflated_

"_Tris you've always been beautiful to me and I was ten when I knew that eventually you would be my girlfriend. You accepted me even though I'm not nice and selfless and all my scars physical and emotional you're the only one who stayed and cared about me. Tris will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her trying to hide the desperation in my voice_

"_Yes, Tobias I will be your girlfriend" she says with a giant smile _

_Next thing I know I'm kissing her which was weird at first because it was both of our first kiss but it felt amazing to finally get to kiss her after wanting to for almost a year._

-End Flashback

"Do you like it Tobias? I thought you could wear it while you're in dauntless for the same reason you got me the pearl, maybe it was stupid idea…"

"No Tris it's not stupid at all I love it and I love you. Help me put it on and I promise to never take it off until you come back to me"

"Tobias I'm not the one who's leaving and I know you don't have a choice but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I love you so much that it's going to be hard to not see you everyday let alone not to be able to hold your hand or kiss you." she tells me this as a few tears silently slide down her cheeks. Tris doesn't cry often but when she does its usually in front of me because she knows that I won't make a big deal about them like her mother would.

"That's why I gave you the pearl to help with the pain of us not being together. Any time your hurting just look at the pearl and know that at that exact moment I'm thinking about you and us being together again. I love you Tris" I just barely get her name out before she lunges from her spot and kisses me fully on the mouth similar to the kiss we shared on the train two weeks ago. A few hours later I know it's time to go home to face not only Marcus but the decision I'm going to make and although I already know it doesn't make it any easier just like Tris said no matter what it's going to hurt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update the story I didn't have a place to write, but enough excuses here's chapter 3 I made it extra long to make up for it. So I know a lot of you wanted me to skip ahead to Tris' choosing ceremony but I want to give Tris and Tobias a chance to say goodbye to each other before they don't see each other for 2 years. I also want to let you all know now that I plan on switching a few things up and I hope you like it. I have a new beta, so thanks to April for being there to bounce ideas and proof reading. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and adding the story to your favorites.

P.S.- a shout out to anyone who can tell me the meaning of Tobias' middle name

Song Inspiration- Love by American Authors

Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent it all belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth.

Tobias POV

Todays the day that my whole life changes, whether or not it's for the better, the jury is still out. I lay in bed thinking about last night; my father decided to whipped me with his belt until I told him the results of my aptitude test.

_-FlashBack-_

_As I walk in the front door of my father's house I can already tell that he's home from work. After years of beatings I have a sixth sense of knowing when one is coming. _

"_TOBIAS AARON EATON!" I knew it _

"_Yes father?" I say in my abnegation voice_

"_Where have you been? You were supposed to be home hours ago!" at this point I think his head might explode_

_Luckily Tris helped me come up with a lie and hopefully it's believable enough to make it so I can walk tomorrow "I was helping Beatrice Prior hand out food to the faction-less on our way home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was unexpected I was wal…"_

"_Enough! Do you take me for a fool" I probably shouldn't answer that "you're too selfish to help people; you good for nothing waste of space." After that he smacks me to the ground_

"_Yes, father" I say obediently_

"_Tell me your aptitude test results right now" he says _

"_I can't tell you, remember we're not allowed to talk about the results with anyone" as soon as I say the words I know they're a mistake _

"_I am not an idiot like you Tobias, tell me right now" as soon as the words leave his lips he slides his belt off and prepares to whip me with it _

"_I can't tell you" that's when the belt comes down and strikes my back _

"_TELL" another lashing_

"_ME" and another_

"_NOW!" one more lashing and then he pauses to see if I answer him _

"_Fine, I received abnegation… are you happy?" I say defeated, I hate that he has power over me. _

"_No Tobias, I'm not happy I haven't been since you were born. Listen to me you waste of air tomorrow when you're handed that knife you will join abnegation where after initiation you will get a government job and then get married to someone of my choosing. Do you understand me?" for good measure he whips me three more times before I can respond to him_

_The only thing that will satisfy him is the answer I don't want to give. I want to be brave and stand up to him but I can't because I don't have the courage too, yet so I say "Thank you father"_

_-End Flashback-_

After I told him thank you he sent me upstairs and locked me in my room until he went to bed, at least it's not the closet anymore. After waking up earlier than normal it's time to get up to meet Tris one more time before the ceremony.

Tris POV

I didn't sleep at all last night, all I could do was stare at the ceiling and think about what I'm going to do without Tobias here with me. I have an idea but I don't know how to do it quite yet. Right now I need to focus on Tobias because it'll be my last chance for a while. I get up and get dressed while putting my shirt on, I figure out the best way to hide my pearl. I decide to hide it under my jacket. I walk down stairs and the only one awake is my mother who is preparing breakfast for the family

"Good morning Beatrice"

"Good morning mother, did you sleep well?" I ask

"Yes I did, thank you. Did you sleep well?" She asks, my mother and I have a strange relationship for abnegation we are very open with each other when other people aren't around.

"No not very well thank you for asking, I'm going to meet with Tobias before the ceremony would it be alright if I went to see the ceremony?" I ask her hoping she says yes

"I'm sorry you didn't sleep well but I understand why. Yes, I think that would be a great idea for you to go and see him off but I think I will go with you if that's alright?" when she's done I'm shocked that she wants to go with me.

"Thank you mom I would love for you to come with me. I'll be back after lunch we can walk there since the bus will most likely be filled with families whose children participate in the ceremony." She nods at me and hands me two sandwiches and two waters, she knew I would be going to see Tobias. I smile at her and leave to meet Tobias at our spot.

Tobias POV

I get to our spot first and decide to sit and wait for Tris to show up, while I'm sitting there waiting I think about yesterday and her reaction to the pearl just thinking about her brings a smile to my face and makes my stomach do flips. As I'm thinking about her she comes walking up to me with the sun shining brightly behind her it makes her blonde hair sparkle a beautiful gold, she looks like an angel.

"Hello Beautiful" I say with a smile on my face

"Hello to you too handsome" she says as she sits down and takes my hand and entwines our fingers together.

"Tobias, how was your night?" she asks with a knowing look on her face

"How did you know?" I ask somewhat confused

"When I got home my father was already home which means that Marcus had to be too, and since you're supposed to be home before him chances are he beat you. I take it you told him the lie we came up with and he didn't believe you." she tells me with a look that says "I know everything" the look on her face makes me chuckle even though the situation is serious.

"Tobias what did he do?"

"He yelled at me at first and then asked me the results of my test, when I refused to tell him he used the belt a few times tell I gave in. Tris as much as I want to stay with you I can't wait to see his face when my blood drops onto the hot coals. I hate him and the way he makes me feel."

"If it makes you feel better I hate him to and I can't wait to see his face either" she smiles and then gives me a chaste kiss on the lips "However I'm going to miss you immensely. I love you Tobias" she looks me in the eyes and I can tell she wants to cry but she's holding it together for me.

"I love you too Tris, always and I want you to know that I feel the same way but two years isn't really that far away and then we'll be reunited… wait did you say you were coming to the ceremony?"

She chuckles at me "Of course I'm coming Tobias, you honestly didn't expect me to not be there to support you and to rub it in his face once you're gone"

"I was hoping you would come but I didn't know how to ask you."

"Well I figured you probably wouldn't ask because you would be afraid of my response. Now that we have that figured out you're going to be gone an awfully long time and the kiss last night was no where long enough for it to be the last kiss we share." She says and the next thing I know she's straddling my lap and kissing me.

It takes a few seconds for my brain to catch up but as soon as it does I kiss her back with all the love and passion I can muster and sending it with this kiss. My one of my hands finds her back and the other finds her neck right under her abnegation bun. She has one hand wrapped around my neck and the other in my hair, I love when she runs her hands in my hair even though it's short. A few minutes later my lungs are burning for air but I don't want to stop kissing her so I start to kiss down her jaw and then nipping at her ear which causes her to moan my name, which as far as I'm concerned is the best sound ever. She must realize what it's doing to my body because her hips start grinding into me and she takes over with kissing my neck, then moving to my throat and my jaw and finally reuniting with my lips.

As she's kissing my neck I realize that this is quickly turning into what happened on the train a few weeks ago but I know we're not ready and if we continue we'll regret it. I lie it's not that I don't want to make love to her I just know it'll make leaving her even harder on both of us. "Tris, we need to stop"

She finally stops and looks at me with hurt in her eyes "Why Tobias, don't you want me?"

Is she serious? "Tris it's safe to say that yes I want you badly as a matter of fact I'm pretty sure if you wiggle your hips a few more times you'll more than feel how much I want you. But I know that you're not ready yet and that's ok. I just don't want to do anything we'll regret. I love you Tris and I told you I would wait for you so if that's why you're rushing you don't have to."

"Thank you and I love you too Tobias" when she looks at me again the hurt is gone from her eyes and she's smiling at me

"Why don't we eat the lunch you brought for us"

"Ok if you insist" she says but before she gets off of me she grinds her hips into me one more time.

"You're going to kill me one of these days Tris" next thing I know she's laughing at me and handing me one of the sandwiches she brought.

We spend the rest of our time eating our lunch and talking with the occasional kiss thrown in. It is exactly how I wanted to spend my last day in abnegation with her. A few hours later it's time to go so I can head to the choosing ceremony with Marcus.

"Tris it's time to go, I have to get there early to check in"

"I know Tobias, will you walk me home one last time?"

"Of course my love lets go" I stand and then give her my hand to help her up she takes it but doesn't let go. As we head to her house she holds my hand with her head leaning on my shoulder. When we get to her door I lean down and kiss one last time not caring about the social rules of abnegation because as far as I'm concerned in two hours I'll be dauntless. After the kiss the only thing I can say is "I love you" because if I were to say more than that I might break down and that's not how I want her to remember me.

"I love you too" and with that she slips into her house.

Tris POV

"Mom, I'm home"

"I'm in the kitchen Beatrice" I walk towards the kitchen and the smell hits me instantly, she's baking banana bread she only makes it on certain occasions like the choosing ceremony she makes a few loaves to take to the parents of the abnegation that transfer to another faction. Usually she only makes 2 loaves because there is rarely a transfer but she likes to be prepared although this year there's three loaves.

"It smells amazing in here, why did you make three loaves this year mom?"

"I thought someone might need it when she gets home" she tells me with a small smile.

"Thanks mom, it's time to go" I give her a hug and smile back

"Beatrice tonight your father and Caleb are with the new initiates so they'll be home late. When we get home there are few things that I would like to discuss with you.

"Alright mom but we better get going so we can get there on time."

Tobias POV

When I got home it was time to leave so Marcus and I head to the bus station to take us to the ceremony. When we arrive I get checked in and told where I'm supposed to sit. My father talks to some of the other abnegation parents before heading over to talk to some of the other faction leaders. I stand quietly behind him nodding when I'm introduced and only responding when spoken to you like a good abnegation child is supposed to. An hour later the auditorium starts to fill up with the other factions and the other sixteen year olds as I'm looking around I see Tris standing next to her mother looking for me when our eyes meet her face splits into a big smile and her blue eyes sparkle at me.

Tris and I head towards each other and meet in the middle with her mom right behind her but at that moment all I see is Tris.

"Hi" I say with a smile on my face

"Hi" She says with a smile but a nervous tone to her voice.

Her mom walks up and starts talking but unfortunately I don't notice because all I hear is my heart hammering in my chest like it always does when Tris is near except it's exponentially worse today because I know that it's the last time I'll get to see her and those sky blue eyes for awhile. "I'm sorry Mrs. Prior I was distracted and I didn't hear you"

She chuckles and then says "It's quite all right Tobias I understand your distraction" she looks at me and Tris and smiles before continuing "I was just saying good luck, it's a hard initiation but I think you will find a home there. Before you ask Beatrice no, she didn't tell me but I've always known since you two became friends that you weren't meant for abnegation. Tobias your mother would be very proud of you and your decision if she were here today." Next thing I know she hugs me and whispers in my ear "Be brave Tobias"

"Thank you Mrs. Prior" is all I can manage to say

"Beatrice I'm going to get us a seat before the ceremony starts"

"Okay Mom I'll be there in a minute" Tris says

When her mom leaves Tris launches herself into my arms and holds me tight people from other factions are shocked while the few abnegation look at us disapprovingly good thing I don't care. We just hold each other for a minute before I whisper to Tris "I love you Tris" she whispers back "I love you Tobias" after another minute we stop hugging but don't let go of each other's hands until I reach for her pearl that's hidden under her jacket. She looks a little shocked but then it goes away and her smile quickly returns, I bring the pearl to lips and kiss it and then gently put back. I smile at her then say "That way whenever you need a kiss or reassurance you can kiss the pearl like it was my lips."

She smiles at me and takes my hand with the bracelet and lifts my hand towards her lips but stops to reveal the bracelet she gave me yesterday and then kisses it. I smile at her she than says "That way whenever you need a kiss or reassurance you can kiss the leather like it was my lips" I laugh a little at her statement because it's what I just said to her.

"I love you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior and I can't wait to see you again"

"I love you Tobias Aaron Eaton and I can't wait to see you again, be brave Tobias" we hug one more time and it's time to take our seats.

This year the Erudite perform the choosing ceremony their leader Jeanine Mathews takes the stage and gives the usual speech about our society and the factions but in all honesty all I hear is "blah blah blah" until she finally gets to the reading of the names. The First name is called and it's a boy from Erudite Mathew Zeal he chooses Erudite

"Lauren Stuart… Dauntless" she's the first Amity to transfer to dauntless in years

"Ezekiel Pedrad… Dauntless"

"Eric Grant… Dauntless" he's the third and last transfer from Erudite to dauntless today

Finally I hear "Tobias Eaton" I stand and walk up on stage and take the knife from Jeanine and with one last look at Tris I walk up to the bowl with the coals signifying dauntless however right next to it is the grey stones for abnegation. As I'm standing here staring at the two bowls that contain two very different futures I cut my hand with the knife I then turn towards where my father is sitting looking at me giving him the biggest smile I can as I hold my hand over the coals. The next thing I hear is my blood sizzling on the coals my father and the rest of abnegation is shocked all except for Tris and her mother who are sitting next to my father with smiles on their faces. As I head down the stage I'm greeted by the hoots and hollers of my new faction and family.

Soon the ceremony is over and I'm running out the door heading for the train that I then realize that this is the first time in a long time that I am free.

Tris POV

They finally call Tobias' name I can't wait to see the look on his father's face when he realizes that he's lost him for forever. Tobias walks over towards Jeanine and takes the knife looking at me for reassurance I nod to him he then turns around and heads to the bowl that I know is the coals of dauntless. He hesitates for a minute which terrifies me for a fraction of a second until I see him cut his hand and turn towards where I'm sitting next to his father and smiles this causes me to smile. I then hear the sound of his blood on the coals. I see the faces of those all around me looking flabbergasted however Marcus just looks pissed his fists are clenched so tight that his knuckles are white.

I lean towards him and whisper "How does it feel to know that you can no longer control him. That you've lost the last person in this world who ever loved you once, he won and you lost maybe think about that before you use your belt."

Finally its abnegations turn to leave at least those who didn't volunteer to clean up my mother and I stand to leave as I'm about to walk past Marcus he grabs my wrist so tightly that I know there'll be a bruise tomorrow he stands and stares at me before leaning closer to me and saying "No matter what I will always have control over him you little bitch."

I don't know how it's even possible but his grip tightens even more before letting go. I give him the best scowl I can before my mother ushers me out of the building. We walk home in comfortable silence the silence only fuels the ache in my heart from Tobias' absence. When we finally get home my mother walks into the kitchen and makes a pot of tea for the two of us I remember that she wanted to "talk" with me before my father and brother got home from helping the initiates.

"Beatrice, I need to ask you something and please be honest with me"

"Okay Mom I'll be honest"

"Beatrice, do you plan on transferring to dauntless no matter what your aptitude test results are?" She says. I didn't see that one coming at all

I don't even hesitate before responding to her question "Yes, I plan to transfer to dauntless."

"Okay then there are a few things I need to tell you then." She says hesitantly

"Okay tell me" I give her a reassuring smile before adjusting myself on the couch so I'm comfortable

"Beatrice before I came to abnegation I was dauntless."

"You were!?" I say shocked but in the back of my mind I'm not because it explains my weird relationship with her.

"Yes I was, my mother your grandmother was a dauntless leader who was in charge of the training program and a few other things. When me and my brother were old enough she used to train us to prepare for our own initiation. Because of this I want to offer to train you because if you go there without the knowledge you need I'm afraid you won't pass not because you aren't capable but because kids from other factions have more freedoms than kids from abnegation."

At this point I'm in shock with tons of questions for her "You have a brother? And you want to train me to be dauntless? You aren't mad at me for wanting to leave you and dad?

She chuckles at my questions before answering my questions "First, yes I have an older brother his name is Nathan and last I saw today he has two sons. The oldest is named Ezekiel after your grandfather I'm assuming and the youngest is named Uriah he's your age. So when you get to dauntless find them and tell them you're my daughter." She smiles at me and takes my hand squeezing it lightly. "Second, yes I want to train you because I want you to succeed and be with Tobias where you can be free to be yourself. As for you last question, No I'm not mad at you like I told Tobias earlier I've known for a very long time that you don't belong in abnegation not for a lack of trying it's just not who you are. Your father will definitely be upset but not surprised either. Plus we'll have Caleb, I don't see him transferring however there's always a possibility. Beatrice your father and I love you very much and no matter what you do, nothing will change that." She smiles at me again

"I can't wait to meet them" I smile at her before continuing "I would love you to train me but how are we going to train around dad and Caleb?" I ask her. Training to be dauntless was already the plan I came up with this morning now I don't have to do it by myself and lie about it.

"Don't worry about your father and Caleb I'll take care of it. Now how about some of that bread before they come home" She says

The rest of the night we sit and she talks about her past in dauntless. She tells me stories about the things she and her brother did, about my grandmother and the cake that they have there she makes me promise to whenever I eat a piece to eat another one for her. Soon it's time for bed I tell her goodnight before I get to the stairs that lead to my bedroom she tells me "Beatrice it'll be hard without him but you need to remember that it's not forever have hope that you'll see him again and when you do promise me that you will put everything you have into your relationship with that boy because you two are destined to be together."

With that I head to my room and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling I kiss my pearl and say "goodnight Tobias I love you" I soon fall asleep dreaming of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- Hey everyone thank you so much for R&R it means so much to me I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with life and planning a wedding while my marine fiancé is deployed we were finally able to set a date. Enough excuses so I know everyone wants me to skip ahead to Tris' choosing ceremony but I'm not doing that until next chapter sorry if that disappoints you but I wanted to right her training with her mom and set up for the choosing ceremony and her seeing Tobias. Now I have a question that requires you're opinion should I make Tris and Tobias recognize each other right away or should I make one recognize the other but the other have doubts. Personally I want them to know each other off the bat however my beta wants for Tobias to recognize Tris because of her pearl but Tris not recognize Tobias until training starts. So what do you think? Either PM or review to let me know now onto the story shall we.

P.S. Congrats to Dauntlessgirl57 she has some great FanFiction so check her out!

I wake up the next morning felling completely exhausted I barely slept between the crying and the nightmares about Tobias, how am I going to bare the next two years with very little sleep and sore eyes from crying constantly. That's when I remember my conversation with my mother, I hurry up and get dressed making sure to hide my pearl. I head downstairs and notice my father and brother have already left for their jobs aka volunteering with the new initiates. I go looking for my mother and I find her in the kitchen making tea.

"Good morning mom"

"Good morning Beatrice, did you sleep well?"

"No I didn't but I'm guessing you already knew that. Mom I wanted to know if you really meant what you said last night."

"Yes I suspected, and to answer your question yes I meant every word it's going to take about a week to get everything and we will set it up in the basement that way we don't alert the neighbors"

"Thank you mom for doing this I know it is selfish and I'm supposed to be selfless but I miss him so much and even if I did all the volunteer work in the world it's not going to help the giant hole in my heart that is there when I can't see him or touch him. He's been my best friend since we were both very small and my boyfriend for the last year; we've seen each other almost every day since. I think training for dauntless might increase my chances of succeeding and distract me from the pain."

My mom walks over to me and wraps me in one of her rare hugs while she hugs me "Beatrice it is both selfish and selfless at the same time. Selfish because you could be helping others with your new free time and instead you're thinking about your heart. However it's selfless because the benefits of your training will help Tobias in the long run if something were to happen to you during initiation it would kill Tobias that boy loves you more than anything on this planet. That is why we're going to train and prepare that way you will be able to live a happy life with the boy you love but if your father asks you aren't doing this for Tobias because I really don't want to have the conversation that you're too young for a boyfriend."

We both laugh at her last statement and hug for a minute more before she lets me go and I answer her

"Thank you and I love you mom"

"You're welcome and I love you too Beatrice"

-One Week Later-

I get home around 2pm after working at the sorting center to find my mom waiting for me in the family room knitting a sweater for the factionless.

"Mom I'm home, do you need help with anything?" I ask hoping that she says no so I can take a nap before dinner since I'm still not sleeping well.

"Oh Beatrice thank god you're home before your father and brother. I have something to show you" she smiles and gets up from her knitting she grabs my hand and leads me to the basement. When we get to the door she flips the light switch and it's the most amazing thing I've seen in a while. In the right corner is a target for what looks like knife throwing and in the left corner is another target for shooting practice I'm guessing because of the gun that's sitting on a table and in the middle of the room is a mat and of to the side by the stairs is a punching bag. It's an amazing place filled with tools that will help make me dauntless.

I head down the stairs and look around for a minute before turning to my mother who is smiling wide and I say "When do we start?"

She laughs and says "we start tonight, in your room you will find some workout clothes I'm going to warn you that they reveal a lot of skin that you aren't used to showing but I think you might want to get used to it because if not the dauntless compound is going to be a huge culture shock. Meet me down here at 10pm we will train for two hours to start with and the depending on our schedule and progress we may add more time."

I nod at her letting her know I understand then say "Thank you mom I can't wait to start. I'm going to take a small nap before I start dinner is that alright?"

"Beatrice I think that is a great idea I will wake you in two hours"

Before I head upstairs I hug her and thank her again. When I get up to my room I go look at the clothes she gave me I find five pairs of shorts, three tank tops, two t-shirts, and five sports bras, along with a pair of combat boots and everything is black I can't help thinking "how in the hell did she get all of this"

After my nap I go down stairs and start dinner chicken breast, sweet potatoes and parsnips, and peas plain and simple. As I'm waiting for dinner to finish in the oven my father and brother come home my mother sends my brother to shower while my mom asks to speak to dad uh oh this can't be good. She takes him into the family room in minutes my parents are yelling at each other. After 10 minutes of yelling back and forth my father walks into the kitchen red faced with the vein in his neck standing out but even though his face look angry his eyes look sad.

"Beatrice your mother told me what you have planned, is it true that in two years you plan on transferring to dauntless even if your aptitude test says a different faction?" he calms down after asking me however I think that the calmness is going to end when I answer him. I look over his shoulder and see my mother she nods at me to answer him.

"Yes father I do plan on transferring to dauntless. I'm sorry if that hurts you and makes you feel betrayed but we all know that I don't belong in abnegation I'm not selfless enough like Caleb and mom and even you. In Dauntless I'll get to be myself I'll be free to live the life I want to become the person I've always wanted to be. Both you and mom left your families to transfer to abnegation imagine how your families felt when you left without telling them at least now you know what I'm going to do and you can help me succeed because let's face it if I don't do something the chances of me passing initiation are slim to none. I know this goes against everything you believe in but please daddy let mom teach me how to be free and brave." I look at him pleading with my eyes as a single tear rolls down my face.

He looks at mom and then at me he steps forward and hugs me then kisses the top of my head and says "Okay."


End file.
